Ч Fυïмøs αтяαþαđøs
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: ShikaIno. Estaban tentando a la suerte, ambos lo sabían... Pero la situación era tan placentera, que por mas que Shikamaru intentaba, no podía apartarse de ella... Ligero Lime... Fic por un mundo con más ShikaIno!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero que les guste y de antemano, muchas gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar- o más bien las locuras se me ocurren escribir…

**Dedicado** a **pilar… **Linda porque me has seguido en todos mis fics, en todos los capítulos, muchas gracias, espero que te guste…

**Disfruten de la lectura!!**

* * *

**Ч Fυïмøs αтяαþαđøs.**

-

-

-Ino, no podemos hacer esto aquí- decía un Shikamaru mientras era tragado a besos- por así decirlo-, por su prometida. Ino Yamanaka.

-Shikamaru no seas pesado- decía Ino mientras lo obligaba a acostarse en la cama.

Se veía realmente sexy con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa fijos en ella y su cabello un poco desordenado, producto de la pasión. Su playera presentaba ya algunos botones desabrochados.

-No soy ningún pesado, Ino- trataba de excusarse el hombre mientras hacía el intento de levantarse, cosa que se vio frustrada a hacer cuando su novia se posiciono, sobre él, mientras sus manos se dirigían a terminar la tarea antes hecha y no terminada. Desabotonar los botones de su camisa-. Tú padre puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Ino pretendió no hacerle caso, porque solo se dedico a besarlo mientras le sacaba la playera.

-_Kamisama, ayúdame. Que a nadie se le ocurra venir- _rogó en silencio Shikamaru mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el pecho de la rubia.

-_Preciosa_- fue lo que cruzó por la mente de Shikamaru mientras la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Su dulce piel del color marfil, resplandecía producto de la ligera transpiración producto del contacto entre ambos cuerpos. Era increíble como Ino lograba que dejara a un lado sus instintos más básicos y primitivos.

La supervivencia.

-Parece que te esta gustando la situación, Shika- comentó Ino con una perversa sonrisa mientras se frotaba sobre Shikamaru, logrando que este lanzara un ronco gemido de placer.

-No es bueno tentar a la suerte, Ino- agrego el hombre mientras le sacaba la blusa y se dedicaba a besar la clavícula derecha de Ino mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar su cintura y sus caderas ayudándola en el movimiento, creando más placer para ambos.

-Mi papá va a estar toda la tarde fuera, así que por el no te preocupes- murmuro la rubia al oído del hombre-. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

-Ino... Ino…- se escucho a lo lejos una voz, a la que ni Shikamaru ni Ino pusieron atención.

-_Oh, sí… Ino_- pensó Shikamaru con placer-. _Ino…_

Esperen un momento. El no hablo en voz alta. Oh, problemas. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, revelando a un Inoichi- que miraba la pálido la escena- y a Shikaku que murmuraba algo que sonó como a "jóvenes problemáticos hormonales".

Definitivamente Shikamaru era hombre muerto.

Y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a pararse en primera fila para enfrentarse al peligro para defender a Konoha, nunca había experimentado tanto temor como el que sentía en esos momentos, bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada de Inoichi…

-¡Ino! ¡Shikamaru!- gritó Inoichi, su voz se oía gruesa y aterradora producto de la furia que en esos momentos lo inundaba por completo.

-Papá… lleg… legaste… muy pronto- murmuro Ino mientras se levantaba del cuerpo de su novio y se tapaba con su blusa.

Inoichi soltó una especia de gruñido, sin apartar la vista de Shikamaru que a esas alturas sudaba a mares.

-Velo por el lado amable, Inoichi… están prometidos- comentó Shikaku que miraba la escena con aparente indiferencia-. Así que después de esto, podrán adelantar la boda.

-Y darte algún nieto- proclamo Choza que venía llegando de la cocina dónde lo habían dejado Inoichi y Shikaku.

Inoichi se trono los dedos, ante los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Por favor, no aclaren que oscurece- casi rogó Shikamaru.

Otro comentario similar a esos, e Inoichi podría decidir que Ino y el no iban a necesitar de la presencia de Shika-kun.

* * *

_H__ola!!! Si lo se horrible, pero esto fue lo que salio después del autoreto de escribir algo en media hora y por sobre todo dejarlo en su formato original… no cambiarle nada jeje… Espero que les haya agradado por lo menos un poco y me hagan saber su opinión!! Saludos y gracias por leer!!_

_**Ilusión-chan…**_


End file.
